A standard pair of skis comprises two independent skis each provided with a toe clamp and a heel clamp. The user's ski boots are fitted to the clamps of the respective skis for normal dual-ski use, either for downhill or cross-country skiing. Such skis are useful for rapid maneuvering and for skiing on tricky or very hard surfaces.
A monoski basically operates like a surfboard, but with both of the user's feet locked in place to a single fairly broad monoski board. Such style of skiing is considered a nice change of pace and is particularly easy for the novice. In addition it provides sufficient support in powdery snow for good speed.
Such a monoski is, however, a fairly expensive item, as it must have a set of bindings like standard skis. In addition it is quite bulky, even more than standard dual skis. There are also certain slopes or lift equipment where a monoski is not usable or permitted, and it is virtually impossible, for instance, to climb a slope with a monoski.